


Depths AU

by writer171105



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Depths AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: A one shot about the invasion where Dick/Nightwing goes undercover instead of Artemis. It begins after the "final battle", and a little while later the team and the league finds out he is alive. Only Wally, Artemis and Kaldur know that Dick has been alive the whole time. Also, the whole thing with the crysillas or whatever it's called doesn't happen and therefore Wally doesn't get trapped in the speed force. Jason has also been resurrected and has become the Red Hood. In this there is Graybat/ Dickbabs and Spitfire.*I own nothing but the story!*
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dickbabs





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Dick's POV 

The battle was finally over. We had won! I could finally go back to being myself, to being alive, instead of having to fake an accent and be an assassin. But I didn't want to just spring the news on them suddenly, I would wait until the right moment. I was still wearing my glamor charm, in the shape of a golden chain around my neck, disguising me to look like I had blonde hair and dark brown eyes, the complete opposite of my natural black hair and blue eyes. 

All around me, people were busy congratulating each other. I wished I could join in, but they probably wouldn't appreciate it, although I had fought for their side during the battle. 

Kaldur came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I gave him a small smile.   
"Is it not time, my friend," he asked, out of earshot of the others, "to let them know that you are still alive?"   
I shook my head, "No, not yet. I want to wait until the right moment, when I can tell everyone at the same time."   
"Alright," Kaldur agreed, "it will be easier to explain everything only once." 

"So," Conner said, coming up to us, "who's your friend, Kaldur?"   
"This is Renegade," Kaldur replied, 'introducing' me, "he worked with me while I was undercover."   
"Pleased to meet you," I said, in an accent mixed with Russian, German, French and Romanian.   
I put my gloved hand out for him to shake.   
"Likewise," he replied, giving me a small smile. 

We all then returned to the newly-rebuilt cave, to find the rest of the team and The Justice League, who had returned from their trial, waiting there. I stood near the back of the group, not wanting to be noticed quite yet. 

"Well?" Bruce, currently Batman, asked  
"We have foiled both the Light's and The Reach's plans," Kaldur replied  
"I only wish Dick was here to see it," M'gaan said, quietly.   
Everyone nodded sadly, in agreement. 

"There is something I would like to say," I said, in my still accented voice, stepping forwards to stand in front of them where everyone could see me.   
I cleared my throat and began to speak in my normal, unaccented, American voice, "I'm not actually who I said I was."   
The room was filled with gasps.   
"Although I did work with Kaldur during the invasion and I took your side. I am going to show you now who I really am, but it will come as quite a shock. You will most likely be angry, and for that there is no one to blame but me. What I did was my idea, not Kaldur or Wally or Artemis', who knew it was me the whole time. "  
Everyone looked at them in surprise  
"Anyway," I continued, " Now we come to who I really am."   
With that, I reached up and unclipped the chain from around my neck, letting it drop to the floor. As the glamor charm faded away, gasps and cries of surprise filled the room. 

"Look," I said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the pain I know I've caused you. I'm sorry for lying and deceiving you. I understand that you're angry. I would also understand if you never want to speak to me again."   
With that, I left the room, heading towards the zeta beams. I entered and made my way through Gotham to my apartment. 

Wally's POV 

Dick walked away after his little speech, and I soon heard the zeta beams announce his departure. The others just stood there silently, staring into space. I suddenly became very angry.   
"I can't believe it!" I shouted, going to stand in front of them like Dick had, "The friend you all loved, cared about and thought was dead is actually alive. And you just let him leave?!"   
They all just continued to stand there silently.   
"That's it," I said, turning to leave, "I'm done."   
I walked the way Dick had a few moments ago, and left the cave for Gotham. 

Artemis' POV 

"You guys don't seem to realize the sacrifices Dick has made," I told them, "originally, I was the one who was supposed to go undercover, but Dick said no one would ever forgive him if a retired team-mate was killed. He said he would do it instead, leaving behind his friends, his family, his life so that we could defeat the Light. Dick is the bravest, most selfless person I have ever known. He doesn't deserve this sort of reaction from you. What he did, he did to protect you, and this is how you repay him? "  
I didn't care that I might get into trouble for lecturing the Justice League. I was fed up with their behavior.   
I then left the cave, following Dick and Wally through the zeta beam to Gotham


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot about the invasion where Dick/Nightwing goes undercover instead of Artemis. It begins after the "final battle", and a little while later the team and the league finds out he is alive. Only Wally, Artemis and Kaldur know that Dick has been alive the whole time. Also, the whole thing with the crysillas or whatever it's called doesn't happen and therefore Wally doesn't get trapped in the speed force. Jason has also been resurrected and has become the Red Hood. In this there is Graybat/ Dickbabs and Spitfire. 
> 
> *I own nothing but the story!*

Part 2

Dick's POV 

I arrived at the apartment I hadn't been to in six months, to find that all of my things were still there, even if they were a bit dusty. I changed into normal clothes, shirt, sweater, jeans, jacket, boots etc. and decided to go for a walk, just to clear my head. 

I ended up at one of my favorite places in Gotham, the roof of Wayne Enterprises. From there, you could look over the whole of Gotham at a glance and see everything, from Wayne Manor to the South and GCPD headquarters to the North. 

I just stood there for a while, leaning against the railings as the breeze swept through my hair, thinking about all that had happened. 

I was glad to be myself again, to be free, but I was upset about how the others had taken it. I had expected them to be angry and upset, of course, I just thought they would shout and scream at me, not stand there staring at me silently. I sighed. I thought Babs at least would have understood. She understands me better than anyone else. She used to tell me that we were two parts of one whole and that we finished each other. I guessed she wouldn't say that anymore. 

I was so enveloped in my own thoughts that I failed to notice someone come up behind me.   
"Dick?"   
I turned around, to find Barbara standing there.   
"You've probably come to shout at me, haven't you?" I asked her, " I mean, I understand that you're angry, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the plan, I'm…"   
I was cut off by Babs rushing forward, lacing her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately. I kissed her back.   
"Sorry," she said eventually, "but it was the only way I could think of to get you to shut up."   
I smiled at her, "I don't mind." 

Wally's POV 

Artemis and I hid behind the doorway to the roof, watching as Barbra approached Dick. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but we could sort of tell by their expressions. 

Dick turned around after Barbra spoke to him. He looked at her then began to speak, saying what I assume was an apology. He didn't get far, however, as Babs soon raced up to him and kissed him. I almost cheered out loud, but stopped myself just in time.   
"One down," Artemis said, smirking at me.   
"The rest of the team to go," I finished. 

Dick's POV 

Barbra stayed at my apartment that night, and I awoke into the morning to find her sleeping peacefully besides me. I lay there for a while, stroking my hands through her long, red hair. I was glad she had understood everything, as I don't know what I would have done without her. As she had said, she was the other part of me, making me complete. 

I also thought about the others, all those, excluding Wally, Artemis and Kaldur, who were angry and weren't currently speaking to me. I couldn't think of anything else that I could possibly say to regain their trust, so I just resigned myself to having to wait for them to come around. 

I got out of bed quietly, trying not to disturb Barbra, and got changed into a similar outfit to the day before. As I did not currently have a day job, I could spend the day with Babs. She would help me keep my mind off of the dark cloud looming over my thoughts. 

I went into the kitchen and decided to make pancakes for breakfast, that being about the only thing I could make, beside eggs and preparing a bowl of cereal. I was a terrible cook. 

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I wondered who it could be. Not many people knew where I lived and even fewer knew I was alive. 

I went to the door and opened it, but was surprised to find that I was nearly knocked over by a large, black dog, who began to lick my face in greeting.   
"Titus!" a familiar voice barked, " get off of Grayson!"   
The dog, Titus, reluctantly did as his master asked. I meanwhile, wiped the drool off my face with the cloth I had taken with me from the kitchen. When I had finished, I addressed Titus' master, otherwise known as my youngest brother, Damian Wayne.   
" Damian," I asked, "what are you doing here?"   
"Father informed me of your undercover mission," he replied, crossing his arms with narrowed eyes, "so I came to see if you were alive for myself."   
"Well, you'd better come inside then," I said, "as long as Titus doesn't chew the furniture."   
Damian glared at me.   
"I trained Titus very well," he replied, "he wouldn't dream of chewing the furniture, would you, boy?"   
Titus gave a loud bark in agreement.   
"Be quiet!" I whispered, "Barbra's still asleep."   
"Gordon's here?" Damian asked, "No wonder father couldn't find her for patrol last night." 

We went through to the kitchen where Damian seated himself on one of the barstools at the counter-top.   
"Would you like some pancakes?" I asked him.   
"Yes, please," he replied, " I snuck out early, so that Father wouldn't catch me."   
"You mean he doesn't know that you're here?" I asked, as I spooned the batter into the pan.   
Damian shook his head.   
"He's still very angry about the whole 'faked death' thing. "  
I shrugged, "I don't blame him. I probably would be too, in his place."   
Damian smirked.   
"It's not just the fact that you faked your death that's angered him," he told me, "it's because he didn't figure it out. He's supposed to be the 'World's Greatest Detective' and he couldn't figure out that his own son was still alive, having faked his own death."   
I smiled to myself   
"But I thought you were Bruce's only child? The 'blood son' if I remember correctly."   
He glared at me.   
"Out of all of Father's so called 'sons', I believe you are the one who deserves that title the most."   
"Aww, thanks, Dami," I replied, handing him a plate of pancakes and syrup and ruffling his hair, "I love you too." 

Just then, Babs came in, fully dressed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.   
"Am I dreaming," she asked, "or did Damian just compliment you?"


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot about the invasion where Dick/Nightwing goes undercover instead of Artemis. It begins after the "final battle", and a little while later the team and the league finds out he is alive. Only Wally, Artemis and Kaldur know that Dick has been alive the whole time. Also, the whole thing with the crysillas or whatever it's called doesn't happen and therefore Wally doesn't get trapped in the speed force. Jason has also been resurrected and has become the Red Hood. In this there is Graybat/ Dickbabs and Spitfire. 
> 
> *I own nothing but the story!*

Part 3:

Dick's POV 

Damian left to return to the Manor a little while later. Once he and Titus had gone, Babs and I decided to go for a walk. It was quite chilly that day, so we both had jackets on. We walked in Gotham Park, her arm linked through mine, catching up on what had happened in each other's lives over the last six months. It was quite an enjoyable morning.   
When we returned to my apartment, I unlocked the front door, Babs following behind me, and hung my jacket on the hook by the door. I then went through into the sitting room to find three people already seated there.   
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them, curiously.   
"We came to see you," Artemis told me.   
"I'm perfectly fine," I replied, "Damian actually came this morning."   
"The demon brat?!" Wally asked  
"He actually complimented Dick," Babs said, coming in and standing besides me.   
She seemed really bowled over by this fact, as she wouldn't stop talking about it the entire time we had been walking.   
"What?!" Wally cried, "What did he say?"   
Babs told him.   
"Wow, Dick," Wally said, grinning at me, "It seems you've really come up in the world." 

Two weeks later :

I had finally gotten a job, as a lieutenant for GCPD. Luckily, when I had 'died', no one had declared me as dead. I had just been reported missing. 

I arrived home from work one evening to find that someone was waiting for me inside my apartment. At first I thought it might have been Babs. She came to visit me most days, as her apartment was just a few blocks away, but I soon found that it wasn't. It was Bruce. 

"Dick," he began, "I'm sorry."   
"No," I replied, " I'm sorry for not telling you."   
"You did what you believed was best. I should have understood that. I shouldn't have stayed away for so long."   
"It's alright," I told him, "truly. I understand that you all just need some time to clear your heads."   
Bruce gave me one of his rare smiles.   
"Are we good then?"   
"Definitely," I replied, giving him a hug, which he returned.   
"Will you come back to the team then?" he asked, " it's been completely chaotic since you left."   
"I don't know," I replied, "they're still pretty angry at me."   
"Alright then," he said, turning to leave, "you can come back when you're ready."   
I thought about it for a minute. I hadn't gone out on patrol or done anything since I'd returned, and I was beginning to get itchy feet.   
"Bruce," I said, stopping him just before he left, "I'll be there tomorrow."


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot about the invasion where Dick/Nightwing goes undercover instead of Artemis. It begins after the "final battle", and a little while later the team and the league finds out he is alive. Only Wally, Artemis and Kaldur know that Dick has been alive the whole time. Also, the whole thing with the crysillas or whatever it's called doesn't happen and therefore Wally doesn't get trapped in the speed force. Jason has also been resurrected and has become the Red Hood. In this there is Graybat/ Dickbabs and Spitfire. 
> 
> This is now complete 
> 
> *I own nothing but the story!*

Part 4

Wally's POV 

The next morning, Artemis and I were busy watching the others sparr. We hadn't been sent on many missions lately, as all of them had ended in some sort of disaster. Even with Kaldur back, the team just wasn't the same without Dick. The only reason we had defeated the Light and the Reach was because Artemis and I had been communicating with him while he was undercover, him telling us where to go, what to do, basically leading the team from afar all while trying not to blow his cover. I wasn't sure how he managed it all. 

That was another reason I was angry at the rest of the team. Dick did so much for them, and then they repay him by treating him so badly. They have realised now though, that without Dick, the team just doesn't seem to work. He was the glue holding us all together, the oil to the machine, and without him, things just don't work out. 

Therefore, when I heard the zeta beams announce, "Nightwing B01," I was never more grateful for anything in my life. 

Dick's POV 

When I arrived, dressed in my usual blue bird emblemed suit and black domino mask, the zeta beams announced my arrival. 

I expected there to be shouts of fury and disbelief at my arrival, and I was ready for it. What I wasn't prepared for, was what actually came. 

I walked into the sitting room to find that no one was there. I could hear noises coming from the training room, however, so I walked in that direction. I found most of the team there, some of them sparring, others standing on the sidelines watching. I went and stood in the doorway to watch as well. 

Currently, Tim, dressed as Red Robin, was sparring against Artemis. They were both pretty evenly matched, so I was proud when my younger brother won, knocking Artemis to the floor. He put out his hand, which she took, and helped pull her up.   
"Thanks," she said, "good work." 

Wally then came up to me, seeming to be the only one to notice I was there.   
"You've come back." he said, quietly   
"I thought it was about time," I replied, giving him a small smile.   
"Why didn't you let them know you were here?"   
I shrugged," Let them realise it for themselves." 

The two of us continued to stand in the doorway, watching as Tim now went up against Lagoon-Boy, defeating him easily. It was actually quite interesting to watch without anyone knowing I was there. I had always felt that they were careful around me, whether it was because I was in charge or something else, I wasn't sure. But now that they didn't know I was there, they did things more naturally, which was pleasing. 

After two more sparring matches, everyone decided it was time for a break, and turned to the doorway in order to leave. Tim was the first of the bunch to notice me.   
"Dick!" he cried, running up to me and hugging me, "you're back!"   
"Yes," I replied chuckling, "and I'm afraid you're stuck with me."   
"You know," Tim said, " I'm glad you're back."   
I smiled at him  
“So am I,”

After that, I was greeted, much to my surprise, by an onslaught of tears, hugs and apologies. It seemed like everything was back to normal, and I was the happiest I had been in months.

Later, Babs, or rather Batgirl, came up to stand besides me as i watched the others talk animatedly with each other.  
“Are you alright?” she asked me anxiously.  
“No,” I replied, giving her a warm smile, “I’m better than ‘alright’”

Tim then announced that he was leaving.he came over to talk to me  
“Bruce wants to know if you’ll come over this weekend, something about ‘Jason’ and ‘a family lunch’ ?”  
He raised an eyebrow. I laughed.  
“Sure, tell him i’ll be there by 10:00 am.”  
He grinned and ran off towards the zeta beams, which soon announced his departure. I smiled to myself. What I told Babs was true. I was the happiest I had been in a long time, and nothing anyone said would change that.


End file.
